EL EXTRAÑO
by Ivsabells
Summary: Mi vida era perfecta... tenia todo, Jake era el amor de mi vida... o eso creia hasta que aquel extraño entro a mi vida..
1. IntrOducciÓn

SUMMARY

Todo era perfecto, a mis 26 años, me sentía en la cima del mundo, mi carrera iba en ascenso como unas de las más prestigiosas escritoras de libros de suspenso, tenía una familia y amigos maravillosos, y sobre todo al amor de mi vida junto a mi; Jacob, mi adorado Jacob… era perfecto… o por lo menos eso creí , hasta aquel día, aquel maldito día en que conocí, a quien sería mi perdición y que en su mirada se llevo mi paz y mi tranquilidad…… ahora, no se que debo hacer…..

Esta es mi primera historia, espero les guste, ya subi el primer capitulO y si a alguien le gusta seguire subiendo.. no sean crueles... jajajaja

Besos

**Ivsabells**


	2. CaminO a PhOenix

CAPITULO I

CAMINO A PHOENIX

Estaba Sentada en la cocina una mañana de abril, había decidido tomarme un descanso después de dos años consecutivos de trabajo, me sentía extraña en casa, pues mi esposo.. ja.. aun no me habituaba a llamarlo de esa manera, estaba en el trabajo.

Conocí a Jacob hace casi 9 años cuando por azares del destino fui a vivir con mi padre a Forks, desde el inicio congeniamos, éramos los mejores amigos y hacíamos de todo juntos; aunque no estábamos en la misma escuela, el intentaba ir por mi cada que se lo permitían sus ocupaciones, pasábamos horas hablando de todo y de nada y sin embargo, nunca creí que nuestra relación cambiaria de esta manera hace 5 años, debo confesar que siempre me gusto, y como no gustarme si era el niño más dulce que jamás he conocido, a pesar de su cuerpo musculoso y su piel tostada, tenía una cara de niño, su sonrisa era hermosa, pero sin embargo, durante mi estancia en Forks, nunca llegamos a ser más que buenos amigos.

Al terminar la Preparatoria, decidimos irnos juntos a estudiar a Phoenix, mi papa nuca tuvo objeción, pues jamás vio alguna intención de llevar nuestra relación más allá de la amistad, aunque si se aseguro (como buen oficial de policía) , de que el departamento que rentábamos cercas del campus tuviera dos recamaras y puertas con una buena cerradura.

Aun recuerdo el día que salimos de Forks

-----Flashback----

-Jacob te das cuenta- le dije en el momento que íbamos de Forks a nuestra nueva casa a vivir juntos- al fin tendremos aquella libertad que tanto necesitamos, no mas toque de queda, podremos quedarnos platicando toda la noche si así lo quisiéramos- reí como tonta.

-Bella, mi tonta Bella- me dijo- y me regalo una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban.

-Que Jake? Yo solo te hago notar las ventajas de vivir solos, además nos tendremos uno al otro,-

En ese momento, recuerdo que solo vi como dejaba de reír y se ponía muy serio antes de decirme que así seria siempre, y que siempre podría contar con él. En ese momento no hice mas caso de la plática y puse mi disco favorito con canciones de los 80´s y empecé a cantar; aunque por un momento se quedo completamente serio, después de unos minutos, sacudió su cabeza, tal cual un perro que acaban de mojar, y empezó a cantar conmigo….

Así fue como empezó nuestra historia de amor, sin aun saberlo, ese día, uno antes que el otro, descubrió, que estaríamos juntos para siempre…


	3. InstalanDose

CAPITULO II

INSTALANDOSE

Después de un largo viaje, 3 botellas de agua y muchas canciones cantadas, al fin llegamos al departamento que compartiríamos Jake y yo, no era muy grande, y sin embargo si era muy acogedor y luminoso, aunque no era del tipo elegante, estaba pintado completamente de blanco y los techos azules, lo cual le daba un aspecto tranquilo y donde estaba segura que podría pasar los 5 años que me esperaban en esta ciudad

-Jake, deja de descansar, debemos terminar de subir las cajas antes de que se nos haga de noche- le dije a mi amigo que estaba con unas cajas en mano sentado a mitad de las escaleras.

-Bella, quisiera que intentaras cargar todas estas cajas, que por cierto son tuyas y pesan muchísimo- no hice más que reír y darle un golpe para que dejara de quejarse y siguiera subiendo las cosas.

-vamos Jake, quiero salir un rato a dar una vuelta y conocer-

-Si si si- lo oí decir, eso y algunas cosas más que no escuche bien. Aunque creo que eran algún tipo de grosería.

Después de 3 horas de estar acomodando y sacando las cosas, al fin terminamos y nos sentamos juntos con un enorme vaso de agua con hielo cada uno.

-Bella, para ser una persona tan pequeña eres muy fastidiosa sabes, no puedo creer que hayas traído tantas cosas

-por favor Jake, son solo las más importantes, mis libros, libretas y cosas que se que necesitaré-

No hizo más que rodear los ojos y voltear hacia la ventana,

Después de un rato sin hablar, al fin se levanto y me dijo que debía darse una ducha, y que en cuanto terminara podríamos salir a conocer los alrededores.

Después de un rato salió, y como la mala costumbre que lo caracterizaba, se sacudió el pelo cercas de mi para mojarme, sabía que odiaba cuando hacia eso pero tal parecía que no le importaba, porque siempre lo hacía, después de unos minutos de discusión, al fin salimos a conocer.

Paseamos un rato y después de comer un helado y dos Hot Dogs cada uno regresamos al apartamento donde pronto nos despedimos y fuimos a dormir.

Las clases empezaron la siguiente semana, el entraría a estudiar una ingeniería en mecánica y yo, había optado por la literatura la cual siempre había sido mi pasión, soñaba con algún día publicar algún libro y quién sabe, tal vez hasta ser famosa, aunque eso no era realmente lo que me importaba, con el simple hecho de que alguien algún día pudiera leer lo que escribía, me sentiría muy bien.

El primer año fui difícil, pues era complicado adaptarme a las diferentes materias y horarios como bien era sabido por quien me conocía, me la pasaba como ratón de biblioteca, pues deseaba aprovechar al máximo la educación que me estaban brindando.

El segundo año de la escuela fui muy similar, pasaba mis semanas trabajando duro para ser la mejor y los fines de semana me dedicaba a estar con Jake lo más posible, nunca entendí por qué no llevaba a sus citas a la casa, a pesar de que sabía que a mí no me importaba siempre decía que no le parecía correcto y que de cualquier manera, no era nada que valiera la pena para que yo las conociera,.

Yo por mi parte, salí una o dos veces con algún chico, sin embargo la escuela me absorbía de tal manera que no me daba tiempo para una relación; de vez en cuando, salía con una amiga quien había conocido en la biblioteca llamada Ángela y su novio Jasper, los dos estudiaban Psicología, eran una pareja muy tranquila y mas que novios parecían dos colegas siempre hablando de cosas de su carrera; a pesar de ser tan apegados, al final del tercer año de la carrera, se separaron pues según decían eras mas amigos que nada y sus almas gemelas andaban por ahí esperándolos, nunca lo comprendí pero a pesar de esto seguimos saliendo, junto con Jake de vez en cuando.

Para celebrar el inicio de nuestro cuarto año en la universidad y ya casi el final de esta pues el 5 año era más para preparar la tesis que clases en si, la escuela organizo un baile, al cual por su puesto yo no pensaba asistir, sin embargo, mi amigo y ahora alma gemela tenía otro plan en mente….


End file.
